Moving On
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot. Xover w/ CCS & Bleach. Hitsugaya meet a girl that helps him to move on from the past. parring HitsugayaxSakura *v*


The sky was many shade of red and the sun was setting as Hitsugaya sends report to Soul Society from his phone. Finishing with the report he close his phone and give a long sign. Things have been so hectic lately, with three of the taichous turning traitorous and the new enemies. Hitsugaya stare at the setting sun while leaning against the rail on the hill. He like it there the most because it was the one place in town with the best view of the sun in the sky. It reminds him of the time he spend with Momo, watching the sunset together and eating watermelons. This also sadden him because it remind him of the fact that he was too weak to protect Momo and she ended up hurt by the one man she love. Hitsugaya hated Aizen for betraying Momo but the thing he hate more was himself for not being able to protect her.

"Why are you signing so much?" A voice behind him asked.

Hitsugaya turned to see a girl about the age of ten, she had short blond hair and sparkle emerald eyes.

When the white hair boy didn't answer her, she said, "I counted three signs in the last two minutes. Mind if I ask the reason for them?" With her hands behind her back as she move to stand next to him.

Something about her eyes compelled him to answer her, he felt safe looking into those kind eyes. It was the kind of eyes that is untainted and full of innocent, "It's just some problems from home." He refrained from telling her the truth because she wouldn't understand anyway and look back at the sunset.

"Hey Shiro-kun." The girl called from behind.

A vain popped on his forehead and Hitsugaya twitched at the nickname, he turns to say, "It's..." Before he could finish his sentence a strawberry was insert into his mouth with the green leave hanging out. He was confused and wanted to say something but his mouth was full, so he start eating it.

"Isn't it sweet?" Asked the girl with a smile.

Hitsugaya nodded while he swallow the strawberry. "Why did you do that for?" He asked when he finished the strawberry.

"I have some delicious strawberries and I wants to share them with you." She answered. She offer him a white cloth with more strawberries in it. "Here."

He hesitated before he took one from the cloth. "Thanks."

"Um-uh." The girl move to sit next to Hitsugaya.

"Why would you share your strawberries with someone you just met? For all you know I could be a perpetrator." He said taking a bit from the strawberry.

"No, I can tell you're not a bad person." She said.

"How would you know that?" He slightly yelled, for some reason he was getting angry.

"Because you had a sad and kind look in your eyes, I don't think someone bad would have such a kind look in their eyes. You can tell a lot about a person just by looking in their eyes, you know." She said simply. "I can tell that you're a very fierce and powerful person too."

"How powerful can I be if I can't even protect the one dear to me?" He asked sadly.

"What happen with your dear one?" She asked softly.

"I couldn't protect her and she ended up hurt, physically and emotionally. Someone she admires betrayed her and I was too weak to do anything to prevent her from getting hurt." Hitsugaya said regretfully. This is the first time he has talk to anyone about it.

"You're wrong to be blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault that she was hurt, the one to blame is the person whom she admired. It's not your duty to protect her, I'm sure she's a big girl that is capable of making her own decisions and to live with whatever life throw at her. If you think you need to protect her all the time, then you're underestimating your dear one and you shouldn't do that. You should believe in her." She took a strawberry and start to eat it.

"But I promised I would protect her no matter what." He said.

"Then it's all the more important that you forget about the past and move on toward the future. If you continue to wonder about what you could have done than you will be stuck." She move her face closer to his. "Gee, you make it sound like your dear had die but she's still alive isn't she."

He nods.

"Then you should stop thinking of the past and move on. Move forward and get stronger. Strong enough so that when danger come next time, you will be able to protect her." She said with high energy.

The words put Hitsugaya into deep thoughts. The girl putted the cloth into her bag and grabs his arm. She pulled him with her and said, "Lets go. I want to take you somewhere."

Hitsugaya was shook out of his though, but he didn't protest and went along with the girl.

She leaded him to an amusement park and they went inside, she held his hand the entire way. When they finally stop, he asked, "Why did you take me here?"

"I want to go on rides, of course." She said smilingly.

"What?" He didn't think she was serious. Before he could ask anything else, she had drag him with her again.

They first went on a merry-go-round, then into a mirror house, and on roller coasters. The girl was having a lot of fun and after a while, Hitsugaya start to enjoy it too. His face relaxed and lighten and the girl could see it. He smiled every once in a while and his spirit seem to brighten up.

The two went into a haunted house and the girl was seriously frighten to the point of tear. Hitsugaya could see it and this time it was him who grab her hand. "Let go." He said unafraid. She clings to his arm and he lead her outside.

When all the stars were high in the dark sky and the moon was shinning bright, the two went on their last ride on the ferries wheel. They sit in silence on each side as they ride to the top.

"I don't know your name." Hitsugaya said out of no where.

"Oh sorry." She smile sheepishly. "My name is Sakura Kimimoto. What's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He answered.

"Please to meet to you, Shiro-kun." She said sweetly.

A vain pop on his head again. "It's Hitsugaya."

Sakura laughs at the correction.

"Shut up." He said looking piss.

The ride soon end and the two got off. "I'm hungry, lets go eat." Sakura drags Hitsugaya with her again. She took him to a house this time, entering the door, he could feel it's homey present. Sakura showed him to a chair in the dinner room and said, "Wait here, I'll make something to eat. Make yourself at home." She walked into the kitchen and start to prepare some food.

"I can help." Hitsugaya said standing up.

Sakura turned to him and smile, "Alright, if you want to. Come on."

The two made spaghetti, Hitsugaya wasn't much help since he doesn't know how to cook and messes up more than half the time. Hitsugaya knew the process of cooking would have been shorter if he didn't mess up so much, but Sakura didn't mind and whenever he did something wrong she simply laughs it off. Sakura gives him a feeling that he could be himself and show his weakness, he didn't have to keep up captain appearance around her and he likes that.

They ate and the night was growing later so it was time for Hitsugaya to leave. Sakura walks him outside. "Will you be alright?"

"I can take care of myself and my home is close by." He answered, feeling the cold air of the night.

Sakura just look at him smiling as they walk out into the street in front of the house.

"That wasn't what you meant, was it?" He asked, realizing that she wasn't asking if he will be alright walking alone at night.

"The answer you gave me is fine." She said.

Hitsugaya turned and walk down the street toward the place he is currently staying.

"Bye bye, Shiro-kun." Sakura waves.

He didn't say anything and raise his to give her a small backhand wave.

Sakura walked back to the house, as she reaches to open the gate, someone grabs her wrist from behind. Knowing it was Hitsugaya, she twist around to see what he need. When they are facing each other he says, "I'm alright now and it's because of you. Thank you for everything." He closed in and kiss her on the cheek. Sakura turned rosy pink and couldn't form any words.

He letted go of her wrist and turn to walk away again. "See you around, Sakura-hime."

Sakura blushed at the nickname and turn back to so inside, "Bye Shiro-kun." She whispered.


End file.
